


Remedying Unsatisfaction

by 18yearold



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angry Daryl Dixon, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake Orgasm, First Time, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Squirting, kissing after oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Daryl finds out that Beth faked an orgasm during their first time.





	Remedying Unsatisfaction

"Uhh, uh, I'm gonna cum Daryl!" Beth feigns a moan, hoping Daryl will be fooled. Beth even clenches her pussy right around Daryl's cock to simulate an orgasm.

Sex with Daryl is just not doing it for her. He is neglecting her clit and her feet are cramping up from the angle. Beth doesn't want to hurt his feelings so she says nothing, just continues her fake moans.

"Fuck, me too sweetheart." Daryl groans.

Beth knows she can just tell Daryl to change his position and ask him to start giving her clit some attention, or she could even tell him to stop. Daryl isn't the type of guy who wouldn't heed her complaints. He respects her immensely and treats her like royalty. Daryl pays attention to any signs of discomfort Beth displays. When a strange man sat next to her at a bar and started hitting on her, Daryl had noticed Beth's shoulders tense instantly. He wrapped an arm around her and asked the strange man if he had a problem.

But this is their first time having sex. They had been pining over each other for three years. Daryl didn't pursue her since the age difference bothered him. Then, Beth gradually became his friend and he stopped seeing her as "Beth, the girl 20 years my junior", he saw her as just Beth. 

Beth doesn't want to taint their first time with her… inconvenience. They officially became boyfriend and girlfriend a month ago, but Daryl wanted to wait to have any sexual relations with her. He said he wanted to take it slow and not pressure her.

Their relationship was perfect, minus the sex at the moment.

Daryl seems so turned on and into it that she doesn't want to spoil his fun. Even if she's not enjoying it as much as him. She'd be too embarrassed to tell him the truth anyway.

Daryl fills her up with his cum and kisses her sloppily.

"I fuckin' love you, Beth."

Beth smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, "I love you too."

\----------------

Daryl doesn't mean to eavesdrop. He planned on leaving work early to surprise his new girlfriend with a dozen donuts from her favorite bakery.

He knocks a few times on the door, but she doesn't answer. He uses the key Beth gave him to enter her apartment. He doesn't see Beth so he decides to just leave the donuts on the counter and walk out.

But then, he hears Beth in her room speaking loud enough to hear from the living room.

He doesn't catch the first part of her conversation but he hears her mumble "…sex last night."

She's tellin' someone they had sex last night?

"It was… alright."

Daryl's mouth plops open. Alright? She was moaning loud enough to wake the dead! What is she talkin about?

"Maggie, I mean I didn't… climax."

Now, Daryl's eyes are bulging from their sockets. He can't believe what he's hearing. She told him she came... He felt her cum... He thinks.

To men like his brother, getting a partner to jizz ain't important. But to him, it is.

"Mags, I couldn't tell him to do it how I like it! It was our first time, I didn't wanna ruin it."

Ruin it? That wouldn't 'ave ruined anything. Lying is what ruined it. Daryl can't take anymore. He knocks forcefully on her door.

"I- I'll call you later Mags."

Beth sheepishly opens the door.

"Hey, baby." Beth smiles uneasy. She is acting coy -- doesn't know if he heard her conversation.

Daryl looks at her unimpressed.

"I heard ya talkin' to Maggie." Daryl snaps.

"Did you hear-"

"I heard everything." Daryl gets out slowly, teeth grinding.

"Oh, Daryl! I'm so sorry! I'll cum next time, I was just feeling... tired last night!"

"Girl, I ain't mad you didn't get your rocks off. I'm mad you lied and ain't tell me! Why'd you let me keep fuckin' you if you wasn't enjoyin' it?!" Daryl snarls.

"I- I didn't wan't to upset you. I didn't want you to feel bad about yourself and I was too embarrassed to tell you. I wanted our first time to be perfect." Beth whispers softly.

"Beth, telling me the truth won't upset me. Lying to me does. It makes me sick to know that I kept doin' somethin' you didn't like to ya." Daryl murmurs, voice softening at Beth's tone.

"I just… didn't want to screw up our first time. You were so excited, I wanted you to stay excited."

"You wouldn't have messed up anythin'. I did. Girl, I got off 'coz I thought you were getting off too. I thought you were enjoying what I was doin'."

Beth sighs, "I'm sorry."

"Just… tell me why it ain't work out for you last night." Daryl awkwardly mutters.

"You mean… tell you…"

"Lemmie know what I did wrong, what I shoulda done." Daryl manages.

"Oh! Okay. Umm…" Beth mumbles, at a loss of how to tell Daryl the truth without crushing him.

"Girl, quit worryin' about how to say it, just say it. I'm a big boy, I ain't gonna cry." Daryl grits out.

Beth looks up at him. His scruffy stubble is somewhat grey, he has crinkles under his blue eyes, and his shoulders are broad. The muscles in his biceps bulge out. He's at least a head taller than her. Beth knows he is a grown man, but she also understands Daryl can be sensitive and hard on himself.

"I thought the foreplay was nice. But, when it came down to the real thing, I wasn't really..." Beth stammers, searching for a word.

"Satisfied." Daryl finishes for her.

Beth nods and looks down as she continues, "My feet were hurtin' bad from our position. I can't keep my legs in one place for too long. Oh! And you didn't really touch my... clit. I kept waitin' for ya to but you didn't."

Daryl looks wounded, but also looks determined and focused. Like he is mentally jotting down everything she is criticizing, storing in his brain for the next time.

"Anythin' you want me to do next time?"

"Maybe… touch and kiss me more? I like when you stroke my back and my thighs. Maybe we can do missionary style next time?" Beth murmurs shyly.

"Alright. I can do that."

Beth smiles. "Thanks, Daryl. I'm sorry again. Let's open that donut box-"

"Girl, I haven't even started to critique you." Daryl cuts her off.

Beth gasps, "What? Oh! Okay. I didn't know I…"

"When we fuckin', don't say nothin when you're in pain. Your feet hurt? Kick me, yell at me. If you don't like somethin', you gotta lemmie know otherwise I'll keep doin' it. You need to guide me on what to do. Ya can't expect me to know what you like. Move my hand to your clit next time, don't just accept my half assed sex. You have to talk to me."

Beth blushes crimson, "I understand, Daryl."

"One more grievance."

"What is it?" Beth anxiously asks.

"Don't ever fake an orgasm with me again" Daryl spits out through clenched teeth.

Beth looks down, ashamed she caused her boyfriend distress. He lifts her chin up and kisses her roughly, lips mashing together hard. His coarse stubble scrapes against her cheek in the most delectable way.

"I fuckin' love you, darlin'. It ain't good for me if it ain't for you. I just wanna make you happy."

"Do you wanna make me happy right now?" Beth asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Daryl groans, lifting her up by the thighs to pin her against the wall.

"Fuck yeah, sugar. I'm gonna make you cum, I'm sorry I couldn't last night."

Beth tightens her legs on Daryl's waist, "I'm sure you'll make it up to me." She says, quickly unbuttoning his flannel.

Daryl helps lift her camisole up and smiles -- no bra. Her perky tits on display just for him. He gropes her breasts softly, "You got a nice handful on ya."

Beth blushes, looking down at her flushed chest. His hands are much darker and hardened than her soft, pale breasts. "Th- Thanks."

Daryl sucks a pink nipple in his mouth while unbuttoning her shorts and his jeans.

"I wanna make this perfect for you, princess." Daryl whispers, gently rubbing her clit.

"Can you… For foreplay…" Beth squeaks out.

"Whatchu want me to do to ya, Darling?" Daryl asks, determined to get an answer from her.

"Could you please put your mouth on my…" Beth stumbles, trying to find a more eloquent term than 'pussy'.

"Of course, honey." Daryl murmurs, kissing down Beth's stomach.

Beth sighs and runs her fingers through his messy brown locks. 

Daryl drags her white panties down her thighs slowly and begins licking her pussy. Beth advises him to suck more, rather than lick. He enthusiastically obliges and kisses her clit as an apology for his ineptness.

He learns quickly what she likes. He sucks her clit into his mouth, humming in pleasure at her taste and knowing it will reverberate against her.

"Ya taste fuckin' amazin' doll." Daryl growls against her pink cunt.

Beth just hides her face into a pillow, embarrassed at this discussion of what her intimate parts taste like.

"Hey, look at me." Daryl orders, disliking her bashfulness.

Beth slowly appears from above her pillow.

"Ya do. I wanna eat you out everyday. Ya taste sweet as a peach, honey."

Beth blushes, suppressing the urge to hide her face again.

Daryl climbs up to her and whispers, "If you don't believe it, kiss me."

Beth hesitantly puts her hands on his cheeks and smacks a quick kiss on his lips. Daryl looks at her in disapproval, "C'mon girl, don't ya wanna taste yourself on my mouth?" 

That decides it for her. She slips her tongue in his mouth, curious as to what she tastes like. She moans at the erotic kiss, wanting to savor the taste of herself on his mouth. Not necessarily because she tastes like peaches and cream, but because her taste on him is akin to marking her territory on Daryl. She never thought she'd be possessive over a boyfriend, but there's a first for everything. She continues kissing him ardently, then stops to grasp his cock.

"I want you to fuck me, Daryl."

Daryl loudly groans, getting on top of Beth (he remembers her request for missionary) and slides in his thick finger inside her to prepare her.

"Daryl, I'm already wet. I can take it. Just fuck me." Beth croaks.

Daryl nods, slowly taking out his finger, licking it clean as he does so. Beth gasps at the sight. Daryl smirks and positions his cock into her pussy. He pushes it in slowly, inch by inch.

Daryl pays close attention to her body language and facial expressions, trying to gauge her reactions and determine if she's faking pleasure like last time.

Once Daryl fully sheathes himself into her, he waits a minute before pulling out and pushing in. He thrusts slowly into Beth.

Daryl rubs her clit in small circles, remembering that he neglected her clit last night.

"Oooh, Daryl this is so fucking good." Beth whimpers.

Daryl enjoys the slow sex, but then Beth starts pushing her pussy harder against him after a couple minutes and he wants to fuck her hard.

Daryl gets her hint and starts ramming in and out faster and harder, making sure she feels each thrust. He feels a spongy spot, he thinks is her g-spot. He tries to angle his thrusts into that area. He rubs faster at her clit.

"Ahh, Daryl! You're fucking me so good!" Beth cries.

Daryl notices that last night, Beth had been moaning like a wanton virgin. But now, she's mewling, barely making a sound. She's actually suppressing her moans.

"You can be as loud as you want, girl." Daryl whispers.

He starts to feel his climax building and warns her, "I can't last much longer in your tight pussy, baby."

Daryl surmises Beth can't hold on any longer either, as her cunt starts spasming against his cock.

"I- I'm gon- gonna cum, Daryl, it feels different though." Beth gets out, her efforts to hold back from climaxing make it hard to speak.

She moans loudly as she releases her juices onto his dick. She was right, this is different. Instead of just white cream on his cock, he feels clear wet liquid hit his abdomen, cock, and even his chest. She squirted. He knows with absolute certainty now that he made her cum. Knowing that he finally got her to orgasm is what causes him to also share her fate. He ejaculates into her cunt with a yell of "I love you".

He collapses on top of her but makes sure he's not putting too much pressure on her body. She rests her head against his heaving wet chest as they catch their breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl. I didn't know that would happen. I tried to stop it-" Beth rambles.

Daryl cuts her off, "Girl, that was fucking hot. Ain't nothin' to apologize for. I wish you aimed at my mouth so I could lick it all up."

Beth flushes, "Oh, Daryl. Maybe next time when you get me off with your tongue."

Daryl smiles. "I made you cum." Daryl sighs aloud, sounding relieved.

"Yes, you did." Beth affirms.

Daryl kisses her sweaty forehead, "I'm so glad I made you feel good, baby."

Beth giggles, "Me too."

They need to wash up, especially Daryl, but that can wait. He just wants to lie with his girl.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment what you thought


End file.
